


One Night Secret

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerts, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tao is famous, fanboy! Sehun, sehun is so so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: With a VIP ticket for his favourite idol's concert, Sehun doesn't think the night could get any more perfect. Boy, was he wrong.





	One Night Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Taohunists out there, you know who you are <3
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader Alex <3

"You're so fucking hot." Sehun breathed between kisses, pressing his small mouth against Tao's jaw to leave featherlight kisses. They were cramped in a bathroom stall and Tao had him pressed against one of the walls but it was Sehun who was leaning forward to ravish him with kisses.

Quite frankly, Sehun had never expected to end up like this when he'd entered the venue earlier that day.

Back then excitement had been already rushing through his veins, even though it had been of a different kind.

With the VIP ticket in his hand he'd been able to walk past the masses waiting outside, feeling kind of smug. It wasn't everyday that you had a VIP ticket for one of Z.Tao's solo concerts and Sehun maybe wanted to flaunt it a little as he strutted past the unending rows of mostly girls and women.

Once he was inside the huge arena he felt the nervousness creep up his spine though.

Continuing to check himself in every reflecting surface, he tried to make sure that his hair, his collar, his entire appearance was on point before he got the chance to meet his "totally teenage-girl-like super model slash singer slash idol with lit makeup skills" crush, as Luhan liked to call him. Ever since he'd moved to China for his exchange year in university he and Luhan had spent most of their time together. He was also the one introducing him to Z.Tao's music, so he was basically the one to blame for Sehun turning into a heart eyed idiot every time he saw or even only heard the name of his favourite superstar.

It was only logical that Sehun would spend all of his hard-earned money from his job at a local café on the way too expensive VIP concert tickets.

It had been a fight to actually buy them, his internet crashing just an hour before they were available online so that he had to relocate to Luhan's flat who luckily only lived down the street. There he'd almost had a mental breakdown when he'd thought he'd been too late already before he realized that the servers had crashed from the onslaught of crazy fangirls (and apparently fanboys too).

After a few painfully long minutes the pages were up again and since he'd refreshed the page for about a thousand times he was able to immediately start the buying procedure, fingers flying over the keyboard. Luhan had to remind him to breathe because Sehun seemed to forget, so tense from possible complications that might make him redo the whole process.

Only when he received the confirmation email he finally slumped back in his chair, a wave of relief washing over him. "It looks like you just finished your college entrance exams." Luhan had mused.

Sehun smiled while thinking back. He still remembered how anxious he'd been but now that he was here, he didn't want to think about it any longer. All that mattered now was that he was going to meet Huang Zitao, a male god if Sehun might say so.

He'd prepared his outfit days prior to the concert date, had touched up his dark roots and had even bought a new pair of shoes. He'd dressed to impress, but not just anybody. He wanted to impress Tao, a fashion icon, someone who'd been on magazine spreads. Someone who'd actually worn high fashion before. It wasn't like the first day back at school where you wanted to look good in front of the cool kids. It wasn't like a first date where the person at least had to have some kind of interest in him to agree on a date.

This was Huang Zitao, and Sehun wanted to seduce him.

Seducing, however, maybe wasn't the right word. While Sehun did intend to flirt with him. He wanted to leave an impression. He wasn't disillusioned enough to think that he would mean anything to that man, that he would be anything more than a faint memory if at all.

However, that didn't stop him from dreaming about it though.

Suddenly there was murmuring around him, the small group of people steadily increasing their volume. Sehun was pulled out of his thoughts and his eyes landed on him.

He hadn't thought it was possible but he looked even better in reality. Sehun was trying to keep himself from drooling or making any embarrassing noises.

The thing was, Sehun didn't even have to do anything to stick out like a sore thumb. All of the other VIP tickets had been sold to female fans of all ages.

Needless to say, Sehun towered over them by at least 15 cm with his modelesque height.

Therefore, it was no surprise that Zitao's eyes were immediately drawn to the tall fanboy in the centre of the small group waiting for him. A small smile spread on his beautifully swung lips and when Sehun caught sight of it, he wanted to melt into a puddle.

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you." A familiar but at the same time foreign voice filled Sehun's ears and he was starting to wonder once again how one single person could have been gifted with so many desirable attributes: the looks, the voice, the talent. Zitao was the package deal and he was fully aware of it, judging by how he crossed the room in long, confident strides.

His eyes flitted over the small group of ten fans, sending them all cute smiles before it ultimately came to rest on Sehun again.

"I don't have fanboys as VIPs so often." The smirk was audible in his voice but there was no judgement when he spoke. Still, the words didn’t fail to put a rather prominent blush on Sehun’s cheeks, spreading to his ears that felt like they were on fire.

For a second, Sehun felt like he’d forgotten every single Chinese word he’d ever learned, opening his mouth and closing it again like goldfish. At that moment, he very much felt like one too. His abilities seemed to be currently limited to those of Karpador. All he could do was mentally flail around for a moment until he finally was able to form words that made sense, or at least,  _ some _ sense.

“Well, I don’t buy VIP tickets that often.”  _ Wow. Great comeback, Oh Sehun.  _ Before he could add something with a little more ‘brain’, Tao was already talking again.

“Does that mean I’m special?” There was a look in his eyes that made Sehun’s knees feel weak, and once again, he felt like a goldfish. He wasn’t sure when he’d turned into an aquatic animal but breathing didn’t seem as easy anymore.

“Y-yeah.”  _ Smooth, Sehun, very smooth.  _ His plan of being seductive and confident were rapidly going down the drain and his soul was following right after.

“That’s nice, I feel honoured.” Zitao smiled at him again and Sehun wanted to swoon.

It was then Tao decided to start a conversation with the rest of the group too, easily engaging in a comfortable talk with them as they talked about their day leading up to the concert and if they got there comfortably.

Like this, Sehun had enough time to calm down again a little now that the focus wasn’t on him anymore. The plan was still to leave an impression and he hadn’t intended for that impression to be one of a complete dumbass so he really had to pull his shit together.

It took awhile for the chatter to die down but then the second phase of the fanmeet began. Not only was meeting Z.Tao included, besides other goodies of course, but also they got individual pictures taken with him. That was one of the things Sehun had been looking forward too most, besides seeing him in person of course.

The thing was, the little things excited him about Zitao, as he watched him talk with the others, only rarely engaging in the conversation himself but rather listening. What Sehun noticed first was that Tao was very much real. Just that realization, that the person he'd admired from afar and through Laptop and mobile screens was a living, breathing human too, someone like him. Like this, standing in front of him he noticed the tiny flaws in him too, but they just made him more appealing to him. The way his shirt was slightly crinkly, a strand of his otherwise perfectly styled hair coming loose. There was a tiny smudge of eyeliner on his cheek that Sehun wanted to wipe away.

A voice addressing "the handsome man that looked a little zoned out" suddenly reached his ears, Sehun snapped out of his headspace. Ignoring that he'd been called handsome by his idol, Sehun rather focused on the fact that it was now his turn to take a picture with Tao because everything else would overexert his emotional capacities.

"Sorry, I guess I was distracted." Sehun finally managed to put on a smile that he hoped looked flirty.

"That's okay, it looked cute."

Again, Sehun's heart thumped in his chest like crazy while his face took on the colour of a tomato. The red was definitely not going to suit to the purple of his pullover.

"Well, I'll trust you on your opinion then." Sehun couldn't believe how lame his own comeback was once again. Somehow Tao's presence to him did something to his brain that made it impossible for him to come up with witty replies to steal his heart.

When Tao's arm slid around his shoulders though to pull him closer for the picture, it didn't matter anymore because Zitao was right there, actually touching him and smelling like expensive piece of superior human being he was.

"Should we smile or look cool? Your eyebrows are giving me model vibes. Actually, your whole face does."

The compliment made Sehun wonder if Tao was this sweet and supportive with all of his fans while simultaneously shoving the peace sign he'd formed with his fingers into the pocket of his tight pants. "Accentuate your ass", Luhan had said. "You need to highlight one of the few good features you have." Needlessly to say, Sehun had punched him on the chest playfully for that.

When the picture was taken, they both ended up smiling after all. Sehun, because he couldn't help but grin at the thought of Tao next to him and Tao because Sehun was smiling.

Sadly, once all pictures were taken it was time to say goodbye. There were only 45 minutes left before the concert began and they still had to get to their special VIP area in first row while Tao needed a final touch-up with makeup and hair.

Therefore, they all lined up for a hug, some of the fans using the opportunity to hand Tao gifts and letters. Sehun was the last one to hug Tao again and when the other pulled him against his chest, he wondered if he could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Just before Tao was about to pull away, he did something Sehun had only imagined in his wildest dreams.

Leaning closer to his ear, Sehun could feel his breath on his lobe as he whispered. "Meet me at the toilet in the backstage area after the concert. You can use this-" Zitao's hand slipped something into the back pocket of his pants that felt suspiciously a lot like a key card like those for the backstage access he'd seen the crew carry around their neck. "Only if you'd like though, of course."

With that, Tao pulled away and sent him a seductive look that meant more than any words could convey in that moment.

Sehun's mind was racing. The whole way to the front of the stage, there had been three words preoccupying his mind. What. The. Fuck. Not only had he just met his longterm crush Huang Zitao aka Z.Tao, the man had also invited him as what Sehun identified as a hookup in the restrooms in the venue after his concert. To say that Sehun was absolutely confused was the understatement of the century.

The concert was a blast. The whole time, Sehun couldn’t shake off the feeling that Tao was initiating eye contact with him as he performed, his heart beat going crazy every time Tao did so much as glance in his direction. When he performed one of his slower songs, Sehun tried to hide the teary eyes he couldn’t avoid, and jumped and screamed when the faster paced songs were played. When Zitao walked so close to them to shake hands with fans, he stopped right in front of Sehun when he had to sing again, their eyes meeting for a long time. In that moment, Sehun was certain that he’d died, went to heaven and that all of this was paradise. Like this, the concert ended far too quickly and Sehun was left with the feeling of nervousness returning in a way that made it feel like he’d been hit by a truck.

To Sehun, it felt like he was in a haze as he made his way back to where he'd left the backstage area. Tightly clutching to the backstage pass in his hands, he almost expected to not be let through by the security guards but they didn't resist at all when he showed them the card Tao had slipped into his backside pocket earlier.

Stepping into the hallway, he looked around for the restroom Tao had described. Nobody was paying attention to him, probably too busy to care or question him so he effortlessly made it to the bathroom once he spotted the door.

Once inside, the first thing Sehun did was drink from the faucet and check his breath before he proceeded to stare at himself in the mirror, applying some lip balm and attempting to fix his hair that had somehow managed to survive the concert (thank god for Luhan’s hair gel) minus the few stray strands. Deciding that it was probably better to relieve himself again, he disappeared into one of the stalls quickly before meticulously washing his hands, once again checking his appearance in the mirror. Right when he'd started to wonder if all of this had been just a really fucked up misunderstanding, the door swung open.

For a second, the possibility that this might not even be Zitao popped up in Sehun's mind but when the familiar figure stepped into the room, he was stuck between sucking in a breath and sighing in relief, effectively making him hold his breath. The feeling reminded him of that one time he'd accidentally inhaled chewing gum right when he'd been called in by the woman doing his job interview at the café and Sehun was glad that this time, he didn't have to cough for 5 minutes straight until he could properly breathe again.

It seemed like Zitao had changed, because he wasn't wearing the clothes from the last stage anymore. He still looked amazing though, dressed in casual jeans and a shirt that probably cost more than Sehun's entire outfit (maybe not if he included the shoes, he'd splurged on those but he couldn't help it).

"I wasn't sure if you'd really come." Was the first thing Tao said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"I wasn't sure if I was misinterpreting things." Sehun retorted, not sure where the sudden boldness was coming from. It probably stemmed from the adrenaline pumping through his veins that had hit him the second Tao had stepped into the room.

"What did you interpret then? Why do you think I wanted you to come here?" There was a certain kind of inquisitiveness in Tao's eyes as he came closer, stepping into his personal space.

"Well I definitely didn't think you were inviting me to a restroom, very classy by the way, to play boardgames or something like that."

The moment the words had left his mouth, Sehun started to worry that he'd sounded too bitchy but when Tao broke out into cute giggles, he felt accomplished and relieved at the same time.

"You're feisty, that's cute. You're right, I definitely didn't want to play boardgames with you." Before he could register it, Tao was cornering him against the door of the rest room, his face suddenly right in front of his.

“But we’re not here to chat, right?” He asked, and Sehun wanted to melt.

“What are we here for then?” Sehun breathed back. “Show me.”

Without hesitation, Tao crashed their lips together, taking Sehun’s heart by storm. The way their lips slotted together felt just right and when Tao asked for entrance with his tongue, he willingly gave in and let him take control of the kiss.

Kissing turned into full on groping really quickly until Tao pulled away, his face flushed.

“Not here. Someone could come in. Let’s go into one of the stalls, we can lock ourselves in.” He suggested.

Not having anything to say against that, Sehun let himself get dragged into the stall furthest away from the door. Once the door was locked behind them, he wasn’t surprised when Tao used the chance to crowd him against the wall again.

“You’re so hot.” The words slipped from Sehun’s lips before he could stop himself.

“You think so? Even though I’m all sweaty after the concert.” Tao breathed and Sehun could practically feel his smirk against his skin where he was mouthing along his jawline. It was almost embarrassing that he had to stop himself from saying that this only made Tao hotter. Instead, he just hummed, letting his head fall back against the wall while the singer worked on leaving a mark on his neck. Just the thought of receiving a love bite from Tao made Sehun’s cock twitch in his pants, quickly thickening in his pants while Tao’s fingers slipped underneath his shirt, his lips never leaving his neck.

“I take that as a yes.” Tao whispered, his lips suddenly close to Sehun’s ear. His voice sounded husky as he spoke and it sent a shudder down his spine, the way he was caressing the skin on his hip only adding to it.

The fact that they were still in a bathroom stall of the concert venue had completely slipped from Sehun’s mind. Only when Tao took a few steps back, giving him a bit of room to move, he remembered where they were. At this point, however, Sehun honestly didn’t care anymore. Therefore, he didn’t hesitate to use the chance to push Tao against the wall of the stall this time, locking their lips together in a heated kiss.

The other’s fingers immediately went to his ass, squeezing the round cheeks through his skin-tight jeans and Sehun wished he could feel them on his bare skin.

Instead of waiting for that to happen though, Sehun decided to be the proactive one once again. His fingers moved down Tao’s chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt as he slowly sunk down onto his knees, all the while keeping eye contact with the other man. When Tao realized what Sehun was doing, his eyes widened in surprise, a quiet gasp escaping him when Sehun’s knees hit the floor and his hand settled on Tao’s belt.

Noticing the badly concealed surprise in Tao’s eyes, Sehun wanted to make sure that Tao was down with what they were doing. “Is this okay?”, he asked. It was crucial for him to know that Tao wanted this too and while he actually wasn’t doubting that Tao was on board with this, he just had to make sure that his assumption was correct.

When Tao breathed out a “Yes.”, Sehun didn’t hesitate any longer though. With slightly shaky fingers, he began to unbuckle the belt Tao was wearing. Only now he noticed that it was Gucci, but that wasn’t surprising to him.

Unbuttoning his pants didn’t take long. Pushing them down his thighs was a little harder because of how tight they were but Sehun managed to get them down enough. Not daring to take off his briefs just yet, Sehun just kind of stared for a moment. The outline of Tao’s cock was clear through the dark red fabric of his designer briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sehun’s mouth watered.

Above him, Tao was watching as Sehun reached out and began to palm his cock through the fabric, mapping it out with his fingers. A tiny moan escaped him, which Sehun registered with a pleased smile on on his lips.

As he stroked him through the fabric, he could feel the other steadily harden under his palms. Quickly, the fabric between his skin and Tao’s was starting to get on Sehun’s nerves, so he decided that it was time to rid Tao of his underwear. Therefore, he let go just to drag down the fabric of his briefs, watching as Tao’s cock slipped out and bounced right in front of his face.

Just like he’d expected, his cock was perfect. Wetting his lips, he closed his hand around them for another time. This time, he could properly wrap his fingers around the length, giving it a few strokes to get a feeling for it. It had been a while since he’d had a cock other than his own in his hand because normally, Sehun was the type to only sleep with people he was dating. For Z.Tao, however, he didn’t mind making an exception.

“I wanna suck you off.” He mumbled, looking up just to see that Tao was indeed still watching him. The look he was giving him was intense, and Sehun wanted him to never break eye contact.

“I want to see your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, too.”

The response made Sehun let out a tiny moan and he nodded, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head of Tao’s cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he enjoyed the moan Tao let out above him and he dared to look up just to see the other’s head falling back, eyes shutting in pleasure.

It was then when Sehun decided to take his time. Of course, his knees would eventually began to hurt from kneeling on the cold floor in the convert venue’s restroom, but this was Huang Zitao’s cock he was sucking and he was better going to make it memorable for the other.

Pulling off again, he grabbed the hard length and began to press soft butterfly kisses to the tip before beginning to mouth along the length, making sure to drag his tongue against the hot skin of his throbbing cock as he made his way to the base and then back up again just to let it slip between his lips again. The stretch against his lips felt sinful and Sehun let out a moan, the moan vibrating in his throat as he took Tao in deeper this time. It had been a while since he’d sucked cock but Sehun had always prided himself in his lack of strong gag reflex and with the help of a dildo and his ex boyfriend’s cock, he could take Zitao’s cock down his throat without much trouble. However, in order not to overdo it right away, he took it slow, bobbing his head while taking in centimetre by centimetre, with every move of his head a little more. When he had his face pressed against Tao’s crotch, he forced himself to relax, unable to blink away the wetness in his eyes. It was the perfect feeling of being wrecked and he could feel himself straining against the fabric of his tight jeans when he felt Tao’s cock twitch in his throat when he swallowed around him.

The moans that spilled from the other as Sehun began to bob his head again, making sure to take him in to the hilt every single time just spurred him on, his free hand falling down to palm himself through his pants while the other fondled Tao’s balls, rolling them in his palms as spit ran down the sides of his mouth from being stretched wide open the whole time.

The grip of Tao’s hand in his hair tightened and Sehun could feel his resolve slowly breaking, the small twitches of his hips a tell-tale sign that the other had a hard time not thrusting into his mouth. Looking up, Sehun realized that Zitao was no longer keeping his eyes shut but instead was watching him, a kind of heat in his eyes that Sehun would dream about for the rest of his life.

Pulling off, Sehun took a few seconds to catch his breath and clear his throat before he spoke up, his voice sounding rough. “Please fuck my mouth. I want it so badly.”

The only response he got was a moaned out “Fuck.” By Zitao because he was already taking his cock in his mouth again, letting go of his own hardon for the sake of holding onto Zitao’s hips as the other began to slowly roll them, building up a steady pace of fucking into Sehun’s throat.

A tear slipped down his cheek but Sehun enjoyed every single second of it as Zitao used his mouth to pleasure himself. When a soft thumb brushed away the tear, he hummed in approval, in return sending shivers down the other’s spine from the feeling against his cock.

Time seemed to stand still as Tao fucked into his mouth over and over again. Sehun was pretty sure that he was going to come in his pants any moments, the noises tumbling from the other’s lips the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He’d always imagined Tao to be vocal but hearing it in person was on a different level. He wished he could live in that moment forever and Sehun was certain that this scene would be the content of his wet dreams for years.

The warning tug on his hair, paired with the “I’m close” pulled him out of the trance he’d fallen into. With a certain kind of determination in his eyes, he stared up at Zitao while showing no signs of pulling back. Instead, he doubled his efforts, making sure to press his tongue against the underside of his cock every time it slid down his throat. The notion didn’t go unnoticed by Tao who breathed a quick “Are you sure?”, followed by the faintest nod from Sehun that could have also been the bobbing of his head.

From then on, it only took a few strokes of his cock until Tao was coming, filling Sehun’s mouth with hot, thick cum as he spilled down his throat. Halfway through his orgasm, he pulled out so that the last spurts landed on Sehun’s eyelashes and cheeks, dripping down onto his lips while Sehun kept his mouth open, eager to take everything Tao would give to him.

Heavy breathing filled the room as the idol came down from his orgasm, lazily stroking his cock until it became to much as he watched Sehun lick his lips, swallowing down the remaining cum in his mouth while there was still so much of it decorating his pretty features.

“Do you need help standing up?” Tao’s breathing was still a little uneven but his voice was surprisingly gentle as he reached out to take Sehun’s hand who was struggling a little to get up. Once they were both standing again, he carefully maneuvered Sehun against the wall of the stall. In the matter of seconds, he’d opened his pants and pushed them down enough to free his cock from his briefs, immediately wrapping his hand around it to stroke him with quick but effective motions of his hand.

As much as Sehun wanted to drag it out, the whole face-fucking situation had turned him on so much that he didn’t even last thirty seconds until he was spilling into Zitao’s hand, sagging against his chest as he rode out his orgasm as he fucked into the ring of Tao’s fingers. Only after it had already happened he’d realized that he’d pressed his cum stained face against Tao’s shirt, wondering how many thousands of won he’d just ruined.

Cleaning up didn’t take them long, but they weren’t in a hurry either way. After Tao had softly wiped Sehun’s face with toilet paper and they’d wiped themselves clean and gotten dressed again, they slipped out of the stall to wash their hands. Sehun also washed his face, and as much as he wanted to keep Tao’s cum on his body a little longer, it was really starting to feel gross now that the hormones were wearing off.

Silence had fallen upon them, but it wasn’t really uncomfortable as they got dressed. However, when they were standing in front of each other, fully dressed and technically ready to part ways, Sehun felt at a loss for words.

“Just so you know, I don’t do that at every concert.” Zitao’s voice broke the silence.

The words washed down on Sehun like warm summer rain, and he couldn’t help but smile at that. “But at most of them?” He teased.

“Not really. Actually… this was my first time doing something like this.” The uncertainty in his voice made Sehun realize that he was probably speaking the truth and instantly, he felt himself reverting back to an over-excited teenage girl.

“Why me, then?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“I guess… there was just something special about you. I know that if I hadn’t gone for it, I would have regretted it. And life is too short to feel regretful, don’t you think?” Their eyes met again.

“I guess so, yeah.” Sehun nodded. He wondered what time it was. Luhan was probably starting to worry if he’d fainted at the concert. If he checked his phone now, he was almost certain that he’d have at least 20 messages from him.

“If I stay away any longer, my manager will start to wonder where I am. I don’t think he’d be happy to find out what I did in that stall over there just a few minutes ago.” He smirked at the memory and Sehun just wanted to kiss him again. If this experience hadn’t ruined him for any other men, it would be a miracle.

“Me too. My friend probably thinks I’m in hospital right now from fainting after meeting you.” In that moment, he almost felt sorry for Luhan for worrying about him but there was not an ounce of regret in his body concerning the prior events. If he’d be given the choice, he knew he’d do it again and again.

“Before you go… I want to give this to you.” For a second, Sehun didn’t understand what Tao was referring too as he watched him reach to his ear, undoing the clasp of his earring to take it out. When Sehun made no signs of moving, he grabbed his hand gently and opened his palm for him. When their fingers brushed together, Sehun could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach as he watched Tao drop the earring drop in his palm before closing his hand over it again.

“That’s for you. As a personal… memory of some sort, I guess. So you won’t forget about me.”

The words almost made Sehun laugh out loud, his blood rushing in his ears as he felt the metal of the earring prick his skin where he was holding onto it.

_ As if he could ever forget about him. _

_ _

Just like he’d predicted, Luhan had left him about 20 messages as well as 5 notifications for missed calls. He took the opportunity to do damage control as he left the venue, his mind buzzing from the events that he still couldn’t believe had really happened.

Later, Luhan would ask him if he’d taken drugs to come up with the unbelievable story of hooking up with his dream man and stare at him in disbelief.

But whenever he would start to believe that it had to have been a dream, Sehun turned his head to stare at the baseball cap resting next to him on his desk, the silver metal earring gleaming in the light of the crappy lighting of his dorm room from where he’d pierced the fabric of the cap with it. Like this, he could carry a piece of that moment with him, reminding him of their little secret.

_ Their secret. _

Turning back to his course work, Sehun smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is supposed to be reference to one night stand... but with a twist lol
> 
> Let me know what you think! I would appreciate Kudos and comments, and if you liked my writing, feel free to check out my other fics <3 As always, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1178369953944277001?s=09)


End file.
